


Cheerwell Polishing Her Sword

by mific



Category: Shadows of the Apt - Adrian Tchaikovsky
Genre: Armor, Beetle-kinden, Digital Art, Gen, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerwell, in full Beetle-kinden carapace armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerwell Polishing Her Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



> Created for frith-in-thorns's fandom_stocking. I got bunnied to do some art for Shadows of the Apt characters, despite this being a fandom I've barely dipped into. So this take on Cheerwell involves a lot of creative licence on my part, in imagining her in armor.

 

[ ](https://p.dreamwidth.org/1a63efa6b94c/-/ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/721316/721316_original.jpg)

 


End file.
